


Wrong Universe, Again

by BluBooThalassophile



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: At this point it's a conspiracy. It has to be. There's No Way they're that unlucky. Then again, he was dating the most powerful demon in the multiverse, and he did come back from the dead. Still, he's not supposed to be in a different universe looking at his other younger self and other younger girlfriend.





	Wrong Universe, Again

Raven struggled, her will caged, and bound, because of her demon nature and not one, but forty mages holding her will back. Raven was fighting, even as she puppeted down the aisle and she screamed for her lover, she screamed for him to save her.

She didn't want Jason to fail her as the tears slipped her eyes and her soul pushed the boundaries of her body. Making her skin burn, her nerves electrify, as her muscles felt like they were ablaze. She could alsmost push them back, on sheer will, even drugged, potioned and being a puppet, she could almost push them back, break her will free and unleash her nature.

"Dearly Beloved…" the priest started when Raven reached the pentagram, the blue flames ignited sealing her and she screamed as her soul and demon raged within.

JASON! she screamed through her empathy.

Jason roared his bike through the Arizona desert's night, he was pushing his limits, he had an arm broken in six places, five fractured or broken ribs, not to mention the damage on his hip and femur, and the burns he had. But God fucking damn he couldn't fail her.

They had caught him unawares, that's the only reason they had even gotten close to her.

He'd been hiding her out in his safe houses, moving her around as she had taken a nasty blow that had knocked her powers away. But not her empathy.

"Hood, slow down, help is on the way," Barbara's voice filled his ear.

"They have her O," he snarled against the pain. He could be fucking dying for all he cared, but he was saving his girl, he didn't give a shit about his life. But Raven, oh God, he'd die if she'd died or worse.

"Jason, slow down, you're vitals are bad," she spoke softly.

"Not until I got her back," he pressed on.

* * *

Jason swung around to look at the newest member of the Team, she was about his age, maybe a little younger, not by much.

She was pretty, odd, but pretty. He liked her, she was quiet though.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked hopping beside her then.

"Hm?" she blinked rapidly before looking up at him with dark eyes. His heart did funny things but he ignored that. "Oh! I'm reading Nora Roberts'  _the Search_ , Zatanna recommended it, it is very good."

"You never struck me as the chick flick type."

"There's a serial killer in the story," she said.

"And that clarifies why you're reading it."

"And dogs!"

"I love dogs."

"Me too!" she smiled. He toyed with a stray strand of her hair then and smiled a bit. He kind of liked her, maybe as more than a friend.

* * *

Raven had to admit she liked Robin, this Robin, not the older Robin. The older Robin and his team were a bit mean to her. But she liked this Robin as she leaned into his touch savoring his closeness.

He was not an easy soul to be around. Despite his hurricane of emotions she liked being around him.

"Tomorrow the team's out, wanna do a home movie?" he offered.

"Home movie? I thought that I was not allowed to do those," she said honestly. The Team did them, but neither she nor Robin participated in them.

"Why not?"

"I'm not team," she said softly.

"Kay, we are going to be our own team, from now until the end, deal?" he offered his hand.

"Yes," she said tentatively, taking his hand.

"My name's Jason by the way," he said softly.

"Nice to meet you, Jason," she tested out with a smile.

* * *

Raven felt him coming, and just as the objection line was offered he came blasting in on his bike, guns ablaze as his broken helmet showed a moment of Lazarus green eyes before he hit the ground. People dove for cover, and she felt him slam into her; all two hundred pounds of him and it was like she could breath again as it finally felt like all her bindings were broken and all her power came surging up and out of her as her soul tore from her body. A scream racking her as she spread out over the church and she spun on her bridegroom.

Blood backed away from her.

"What the Hells?" he said.

"You Tried To Take ME, I Am Not Yours To Claim!" She thundered, her voices shaking the rafters as she swooped for him. He ran and she spread her wings as she flew after him, the fury she felt knew no bounds until he twisted around, pulling something from his robes as he threw it at…

Jason.

Her heart stopped, he had curled up around her, but she couldn't feel him.

* * *

Jason had come in, guns blazing as he fired wide. And she stood in white. She looked so fucking terrified that it fueled the last of his fury to get to her, get her safe. The moment he had hit her he felt her scream and it felt like her soul was torn from her body as he hit the ground with a thud and rolled a bit. She was limp in his arms, and he saw her spread high over the sky, and wide in all her midnight glory with four eyes red as blood glowing with a fury which would have Hell cowering.

"Hey baby," he whispered to her limp body. "I got you," he panted.

His eyes fluttered shut when he heard something clinking near them but he couldn't move.

"Hood!" a shout had him weakly opening his eyes as black slammed into him with a white blinding light, they were falling and he felt her arms around him. He tried to hold on, but there was a pressure in him which had him falling into oblivion.

"JASON!" She screamed, he saw wide dark eyes just before he fell and a grunt escaped him as he hit something solid.

"What the hell!?" was the last thing he heard as he gave into oblivion.


End file.
